


What's in a Name?

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Immortal Rose Tyler, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	What's in a Name?

******

The pub was crowded. Working her way through the crowd, Rose reached their table, finding The Doctor having a laugh with a man that she didn't recognize. Waving goodbye to him, she turned to Rose, grinning widely at her as she sat down in the narrow booth.

"Who was that?" Rose asked.

"Huh? Oh! Mistaken identity," The Doctor grinned "he thought I was a friend of his named 'Jodie'," she explained, happily taking the plate from Rose before pausing, fork halfway towards her mouth "do I look like a 'Jodie'?" she asked.

"Pardon?" Rose asked, having almost-already forgotten the incident.

"That bloke back there," The Doctor explained, gesturing vaguely towards where the mysterious man had vanished to "he thought I was some friend of his whose name is 'Jodie'," she explained " _do_ I look like a 'Jodie'?" she wondered.

Rose frowned, leaning back even as she reached out, gently cupping her wife's chin and examining her face.

"Yeah, I think you do" she nodded.

The Doctor grinned.

"Brilliant!"

"Glad you think so," Rose chuckled "now, eat your pie before it gets cold" she instructed.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
